


Three's Company

by elaine



Series: Ships in the Night [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Series: Ships in the Night, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ben needs a place to stay, where better than the Vecchio house? This story is a sequel toThe Canadian Patient.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ships  
in the Night 5

# Ships in the Night

### part five: (Three's Company)

“Really, Ray. It’s very kind of you, but quite unnecessary. I’m sure Inspector Thatcher won’t mind me sleeping in my office.”

Ray grinned. Trust Benny to still be protesting as they carried his gear into the house. They’d argued all the way from the Consulate to the Precinct, where Ray had needed to drop off some paperwork, and then all the way back to his house. The Mountie was too polite for his own good. He hadn’t even told Ray that his flea trap of an apartment building was being fumigated. Ray had found out when he’d called by the Consulate and seen Benny’s bedroll tucked behind the desk.

“Aw, for God’s sake, Benny. It’s only a couple of days. It’s no trouble.”

“No really. I couldn’t possibly... if you wouldn’t mind taking me back... or perhaps I could walk...”

He was actually turning back down the path when Ray reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve.

“Benny...” Ray relented, feeling guilty. He knew exactly why his friend was so reluctant, but he hadn’t been able to resist the temptation to tease him a little. Maybe he shouldn’t have made so many innocent remarks about how pleased Frannie was going to be. “Look, it’s no trouble. Frannie’s out of town for a few days, so you can have her room.”

Ben stopped in his tracks. “Oh. Oh, well... if you’re sure, Ray.”

“Yeah. Ma’ll be thrilled. She loves having a guest to cook for.” Ray threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder and aimed him back towards the house. He knew it. Benny was terrified of his kid sister. He grinned happily.

*

There was no denying it was a relief that Francesca wasn’t going to be at home. It was obvious Ray thought that was the reason he’d been so reluctant to accept his invitation. It wasn’t true, of course. Certainly Francesca made him... well, nervous... but it was the thought of spending another night close to Ray that truly terrified him.

It was nearly seven weeks since Ray had moved into his apartment for a few days to look after him while he had a cold, but he still had vivid memories of THAT painful experience... The only good thing about the whole embarrassing incident had been that it had apparently cured him of his disquieting reaction to wearing red long-johns...

*

The first thing Ray did was take Benny through to the kitchen to say hello to Ma. He knew it would make Benny feel better about staying once she’d OKed it, even though it was a foregone conclusion. She was delighted, naturally. So was he.

He felt a bit guilty about that, but ever since he’d stayed with Benny while he had that nasty cold, he’d given up worrying about his feelings for his best friend. There was no way he was going to spend night after night of agony, unable to relieve himself (in more ways than one...), so he’d just decided to make the most of it. As long as he was quiet, there was no reason for Benny to know about it. And it wasn’t doing either of them any harm.

He was showing Benny the way upstairs when the front door slammed open and Frannie marched in.

*

After all the shouting died down, Ben was able to establish that Francesca’s girlfriend’s car had broken down two hours out of Chicago and it had taken them all day to get it fixed enough to limp home again. That was upsetting, no doubt. But what really worried him was the gleam in her eye when she found out that he was staying the night. Oh, dear... several nights...

He didn’t want to think about where he’d be sleeping. He had an awful feeling he already knew...

Sure enough, Mrs Vecchio calmly suggested that he sleep in Ray’s room. In Ray’s bed, in fact. He was a little shocked at that, but she wouldn’t hear of a guest sleeping on the floor as he’d suggested. Or the couch in the lounge. Nor would she consider allowing him to go to a motel. It was around then that she started to look offended and he stuttered to a halt completely out-manoeuvred by her hospitable impulses.

Francesca smiled coyly.

*

Benny, sleeping in the same bed with him. Again. Ray was finding it VERY difficult to keep an idiot sized grin off his face. He’d need to prepare for this, though. It wasn’t going to turn into a nightmare like the last time. He’d borrow a couple of Maria’s sleeping pills. But before he fell asleep... well, he needed to go to the bathroom, didn’t he?

It was even more of a thrill when he thought about the fact that Benny had just been in here. In HIS bathroom. Naked. There was still condensation on the mirror from Benny’s shower. He turned on the shower and dropped his towel. Benny had been in this shower, naked, only five minutes ago... He reached for the soap. This soap had been rubbed over Benny’s body... ALL over Benny’s body... he sighed happily as he reached for his hardening cock.

Ten minutes later he was just stepping out from the shower when the door flew open and Frannie came in. He grabbed for his towel.

“Oh. Ray.” She sounded disappointed.

*

It was quite... thrilling to be in Ray’s bedroom. Ben wandered around, touching things. Ray’s things. Ray’s bed... He really ought to get ready for bed before Ray came in. He carefully laid his towel on top of the laundry hamper. He couldn’t help noticing that a pair of Ray’s pyjamas was in there. Ohh... he was naked in Ray’s room. He slid between the covers for a moment. He was naked in Ray’s bed!

Ben got out of the bed hurriedly. This wouldn’t do at all. He looked glumly down at his erection. He knew from bitter experience that it wouldn’t just go away. Especially not when he was in Ray’s bedroom. Naked. Well, if he didn’t want to lie awake all night, he’d better do something about it. Ray’s pyjamas suddenly came to mind.

They felt wonderful. Soft, and slightly fluffy, and warm... and smelling faintly of Ray. His cock throbbed insistently. He took the precaution of grabbing a handful of tissues and set to work. It didn’t take long, not with all those reminders of Ray’s beloved presence around him.

He perched on the edge of the bed with a sigh and tossed the crumpled tissues into the small trash can, still clutching Ray’s pyjama bottoms to his chest. He’d better return them to the laundry hamper and get ready for bed before Ray came back. He was halfway across the room when the door opened. Oh dear! How was he going to explain this?

He was almost relieved when it was Frannie who walked in. He managed to clutch the dangling cloth in front of his groin just in time. He hoped. His face was turning bright red, he could feel it.

“Oh, Benton! I’m sorry... I thought you were still in the bathroom.” She retreated, a satisfied smile on her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
